


The Red Death

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (AU) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Grim Reaper - Freeform, M/M, Red Death - Freeform, Soul reaping, Theater - Freeform, searching for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Jack Morrison has been trailing a man for years, a theater performer who’s appearance is usually followed by the mass death of corrupt humans. When he approaches the man, nothing goes as he planned
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch (AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Red Death

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh!! At this point I should just say half my inspiration comes from my twitter friend @leonorel7 because the art they did of the new masquerade reaper skin is what made this happen!

Gabriel adjusted the fabric around his ankle as he got ready for his last performance of the night. Tonight would be the finale and then he’d move on to the next city and do it all over again. Even with his back turned to the door, he was acutely aware of the figure that appeared and watched him in silence. “Backstage is off-limits to patrons…” Gabriel said without turning around. The well built man at the door said nothing at first, just continued to watch in silence as Gabriel checked the bands across his large thighs. Standing up straight, Gabriel said, “It would be a shame to have to have my most loyal fan thrown out, what is it that you want?”

The blond at the door finally asked in a gravelly voice, “You know I’ve been here every night?” He watched as Gabriel rolled his large wide shoulders, the red cape swaying in the draft of the old theater. Gabriel turned, “How could I miss the handsome man who always sits in the box to the left of the stage by himself?” Freezing, the man stuttered as he tried to find eyes to meet in the stylized skull mask. “I know who you are,” Gabriel admitted as he stepped forward. 

Stepping back, the man became defensive as he said, “There is nothing special of me to know!” Gabriel stepped forward again, entering the patron’s personal space. With a slender hand, he reached up and took hold of the man’s jaw. “John Morrison, the man chasing death!” John didn’t sway as he replied, “They call me Jack!”

Claws that Jack had never noticed, dug into his chin as Gabriel purred, “Well Jack, why is it you seek death?” Jack stared deep into the mask, still looking for eyes as he said, “Death owes me!” Gabriel snatched his hand away, slicing Jack’s smooth skin purposefully as he growled, “Death owes no one, Jack!” Gabriel went to turn away when a firm hand pushed him back against the wall.

“I’ve followed you for years! I know it’s you I’m looking for!” Jack said forcefully as he held the man against the wood. Eyes finally opened in the blank sockets of the mask. Lust spun in the garnet colored irises as Gabriel leaned into Jack so they were nose to mask. “Are you sure that is how the story goes? Maybe I am a siren, leading you to your doom?”

Jack scoffed, “You lead me to a destination I am searching for!” The bone mask evaporated, leaving a strong brown face. Chiseled features too beautiful to be hidden stared at Jack. Full lips surrounded by a meticulously trimmed goatee said, “You know not, what you ask for… Jack!” One quick move and Gabriel spun them so he was pressing Jack against the wall.

Trying to get free, Jack realized the man he’d approached was much stronger. Gabriel leaned in and kissed Jack. There was passion in the fiery kiss between the two, the taste of chocolate and something else Jack couldn’t place. Gabriel was the one who broke the connection as garnet eyes bore down into Jack’s cobalt innocence. “You should have never followed me!” Gabriel whispered as his lips puckered and he began to inhale. Jack stood confused until, like a punch to the chest, he buckled. Only the strong arms of the red-clad man kept him from hitting the floor.

**BRIMSTONE!!**

The unknown taste, the flavor on this mysterious man’s tongue. Jack had been right all along, this man, this THING, was death. Now as he felt his essence being drained he wondered if maybe this had been a foolish thing to do. To seek death, when death always finds you. Jack felt his body shriveling as death drank him. Gabriel let Jack go, allowing the man to fall to the floor as he followed and continued to suck.

Suddenly Gabriel stopped, standing back up he loomed over Jack. The handsome features were set in a menacing glare as a rough voice said, “Have you learned your lesson, Jack Morrison?” Jack couldn’t move as he tried to respond. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. Holding his hand in front of his mouth, Gabriel blew out smoke that curled in his palm like a snake. The smoke spun faster and faster before it snapped into a red orb.

Gabriel reached down and unfastened Jack’s shirt. He ran a hand softly across the well defined chest. “This will hurt, unfortunately…” Gabriel said softly before the hand clutching the orb slammed into Jack’s chest where it sank effortlessly through skin and bone to rest at his heart. Jack screamed out, but no sound was heard as his body shuddered at the intrusion. Pushing the orb into Jack’s heart he closed his claws around the beating organ until the two became one. Gabriel pulled his hand back out of Jack’s body, empty and blackened. 

Death stood up and offered his hand to help Jack up. Taking the hand cautiously, Jack was lifted with very little effort. “Come Jack, I want you in your seat before the performance begins…” Gabriel said before turning and walking away. Jack followed at a distance, trying to process what just happened. 

When the pair arrived at the stage, Gabriel turned to leave and stopped. He walked back to Jack who flinched as he got close. Chuckling Gabriel said, “Don’t fear what you sought out Morrison!” In the privacy of the alcove they were in, Gabriel’s face darkened. “Do not try to leave this place without me, go to your seat and enjoy my last performance before I leave this city. If you run, I’ll come claim what I gave you back!”

Jack knew a threat when he heard one, and after the feeling he just experienced, it was a threat that he would heed. Up in the theater box, Jack watched the red-clad monster of death come on the stage. Like every night before, sensuality oozed from the man as he moved through the motions of the play. Jack would be lying if he didn’t admit, he was turned on. Absently, his hand drifted to his pants.

Gabriel looked up at Jack at the exact moment he began to jerk off in the solitude of his private box. He blew a quick kiss at the man, then started his monologue. Jack watched the play as he worked himself. The Red Death was amazing to watch and as Jack brought himself to completion, the smell of brimstone filled his nostrils. His release was powerful as he worked himself to the thought of the Red Death.

The play finished up soon after and the audience showered the stage with roses and applause as Gabriel stood, head turning back and forth. Jack stood, ready to leave his box when the bone masked man snapped towards him. Empty eye sockets filled completely with red as Death shook his head in warning. Jack continued to move towards the exit, forgetting all about the conversation that was had before the show.

On the stage, Gabriel growled and with a wave of his hand all the doors in the theater slammed shut. The lights went out, and screams began to fill the small opera house as Gabriel unleashed himself on the unsuspecting patrons. The Red Death moved through the entire building, claws shredding as he inhaled the souls gathered. Blood covered almost every surface by the time he got to his final victim. The whole time, Jack was snatching at the door, trying to get out.

Gabriel reformed in a chair on the balcony Jack was on. He sat quietly for a few moments as the unaware Jack continued to pull on the door in the dark. With a roar that echoed off the acoustic walls, Gabriel shouted, “I told you, not to try and leave!” Jack spun, pressing himself against the door. Gabriel stood and faced the man as he willed the lights back on.

Jack was shocked as the features he’d found handsome were twisted in an elegantly demonic way. Blood covered places that weren’t already covered in red fabric. No longer sporting the cape or jacket, a tight vest hugged the large frame of the monster standing in front of him. Thighs too large busted through red garter belts crossing the large muscles. Bulging biceps led down to claws ready to annihilate. Without the large brim hat, soft curls covered the top of Gabriel’s head, sweat making them hang over his forehead.

Shrinking away, Jack fell to the floor and began to say the Lord’s Prayer. Gabriel chuckled as he said, “Get up Morrison.” When Jack didn’t comply, Gabriel snatched him up and carried him back to the chairs and set him in one. After sitting down himself he sighed, tension releasing from every part of his body. Looking out over the stage full of blood covered roses, Gabriel asked tiredly, “Why do you seek death John Morrison?”

Jack sneered, “I said I go by Jack! You monster!” A sharp claw found its way to Jack’s throat, ready to split him open as Gabriel moaned, “Do humor an old spirit and answer the question with a tad bit more humility, less you truly want to join these bad people…” Jack leaned away as he said, “You took Ana from me!” Gabriel looked over, “I’m afraid, I did not…”

Jumping up, Jack shouted, “The last time she was seen was at an opera house, where much like this time… everyone ended up dead!” Gabriel looked unbothered as he replied, “I only Reap damned souls…” Pointing a finger at the monster, Jack said, “You took her!” Jumping up, Gabriel matched Jack’s height, the two equally built. “No Morrison! I did not! Your Ana is not dead!”

Shocked, Jack stumbled back, almost falling off the balcony. Gabriel reached out and caught the man before he fell. Pulling the man to his face, Gabriel fired back, “As I said! I only reap the souls of the damned! That’s why you still have yours!” He let go, pushing Jack back into a seat.

Jack patted the spot over his heart, “You didn’t take my soul?” Gabriel chuckled, “I did not. But make no mistake! You are mine forever now, a deal sealed by your… actions during the performance.” Trailing his hand softly across Jack’s still hard crotch, Gabriel smiled. Jack gasped, trying to grasp how his life would go bound to the grim reaper. 

Walking towards the exit, Gabriel called back, “Let’s go Jack… the police will be here soon!” When Jack didn’t move, Gabriel turned, red eyes glowing. Jack jerked as his chest began to burn, a sizzling feeling followed by the smell of brimstone. When he stood, the pain immediately stopped. “Good boy, Morrison. Now let’s go finish what you started. There is one more transfer of fluids needed….”


End file.
